Le meilleur moyen de resister à la tentation est d'y céder
by Soso77G
Summary: James et Narcissa se tournent autours depuis des mois si bien qu'il existe une énorme tension entre ces deux la. Quand enfin ils cessent de réfléchir et qu'ils décident d'écouter leur corps ... C'est le début des ennuis
1. Chapter 1

Le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à la grande JK Rowling, je ne fait que m'inspirer de ses personnages pour mon histoire.

 **Résumé :**

James et Narcissa se tournent autours depuis des mois si bien qu'il existe une énorme tension entre ces deux la. Quand enfin ils cessent de réfléchir et qu'ils décident d'écouter leur corps ... C'est le début des ennuis

* * *

 **L** a célèbre école de magie Poudlard était bien calme en cette matinée du mois de Mai. La plupart des élèves assistaient à leur premier cours de la journée tandis que d'autres finissaient leur nuit avec paresse.  
Néanmoins, deux élèves n'étaient pas si paisibles…

Narcissa Black et James Potter étaient étroitement serrés dans un cagibi du troisième étage du château. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Les mains baladeuses, James parcourrait déjà la poitrine de la jeune fille en dessous de son chemisier blanc. Il pressait délicatement ses seins entre ses doigts et les sentait durcir.  
La jeune fille en gémissait de plaisir et commençait à rapprocher ses hanches de celles du jeune homme.  
Excité par ce rapprochement, James passa ses mains dans le dos de la jolie blonde pour la ramener encore plus proche de lui de façon à sentir l'ensemble de son corps pressé contre le sien.  
Les jeunes gens ne cessaient de s'embrasser tout en s'emballant de plus en plus. Ils savaient que leur attitude était risquée et qu'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre mais ils n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se tournaient autours et qu'une tension sexuelle électrique se dégageait d'eux.

Se laissant déborder par l'envie, James attrapa le bas du chemisier de Narcissa afin de le lui retirer. Elle le laissa faire puis, une fois le vêtement au sol, elle se mise également à déshabiller le beau Gryffondor. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts entre les boutons de sa chemise afin de la déboutonner délicatement. Elle effectuait cette tache hautement sensuelle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. James ne pu supporter cette vision plus longtemps et enleva lui-même sa chemise en arrachant les boutons du bas. Il colla ensuite la jeune fille contre la porte du cagibi en l'embrassant avec envie. En se cognant contre la porte, un bruit sourd s'y échappa mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention, ils avaient beaucoup trop envie l'un de l'autre.

James savait qu'il faisait une énorme bêtise mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Tout son corps était en alerte, ses hormones étaient en ébullition, il ne maitrisait plus rien. Des mois entiers passés à se chamailler, à se tourner autours sans vraiment se l'avouer, à se faire des blagues douteuses et de plus en plus à flirter ensembles cela avait trop duré. James ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps qui mourrait d'envie pour la jeune blonde qu'il tenait dans ses bras.  
Celle-ci ainsi collée à James pouvait aisément sentir son érection oppressante maintenant qu'elle était totalement collée à lui. Cela lui envoya une décharge électrique dans le ventre et elle se sentit transportée. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui et le fait de savoir que lui aussi lui faisait perdre la tête.

Leur lèvres étaient soudées l'une à l'autre tendis qu'ils continuaient de se déshabiller. Chacun fermait les yeux car ils ne voulaient pas rencontrer le regard de l'autre. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire n'aurait jamais du arriver. Aucun des deux n'assumaient … Néanmoins leur corps parlaient à leur place et déjà les mains du jeune homme vinrent trouver le haut de la jupe de Narcissa. Il se mit à jouer avec l'élastique tandis que la jeune fille commençait à déboutonner les boutons de son pantalon.  
Cela le mit en confiance et il baissa d'un coup la jupe de la Serpentarde en face de lui. La voir ainsi en sous vêtement devant lui, lui fit perdre définitivement la tête et il laissa ses mains parcourir l'ensemble du corps de Narcissa. Cette dernière acheva d'enlever le pantalon de son compagnon et fut assaillit par les mains baladeuses de James.

Elle se décida alors à accélérer la cadence et plaça sa main directement sur l'érection de James. Ce dernier sursauta à se contact et devint encore plus dur sous les doigts de la jeune fille.  
Il se pressa ensuite pour passer ses mains sous la culotte de Narcissa afin d'aller plus vite. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps ne demandait que le corps de la jeune fille face à lui. La patience devenait torture.

Prise par surprise de ce contact si direct, la jeune fille laissa un échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Cela excita encore plus James qui se mit à bouger sa main au contact de l'intimité de Narcissa. Celle-ci pressa son corps contre cette main qui lui offrait tant de plaisir. Elle se mise à bouger les hanches en rythme avec les doigts du jeune homme. Ce dernier se décida à entrer un doigt en elle pour voir ce que cela lui ferait.  
Narcissa ressentit immédiatement une décharge de plaisir et laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement encore plus prononcé que le précédent. Ceci la motiva à baisser le boxer de son ami qui laissa dévoiler un sexe tendu au possible. Elle plaça sa main dessus et commença à le caresser. Ceci motiva James d'autant plus qu'il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts. Il ne pensait plus à cet instant. Seules les sensations comptaient et là, il en ressentait des milliers.

Les deux jeunes gens gémissaient de plus belle dans leur petit cagibi tandis que leurs mains continuaient leurs gestes pleins de désirs. Bientôt cela ne suffit plus et James rajouta un second doigt à sa douce torture. Narcissa poussa un cri de plaisir, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Elle accéléra son propre mouvement de mains qu'elle avait engagé sur le pénis de James. Ils n'étaient plus que cris et gémissements dans ce tout petit placard. Les deux étaient au bord de la jouissance et ils accéléraient toujours la cadence.

Rapidement, James se libéra dans un râle de plaisir et sa semence se mise à couler sur les mains de Narcissa. A cette vue cette dernière ressentit une décharge de plaisir comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentit auparavant lui bruler l'intérieur de l'estomac et son corps fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique.

\- Et bah …

Le jeune Gryffondor et la Serpentarde avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle mais l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre était toujours présente. Malgré l'orgasme, James restait dur et son esprit était obnubilé par les hanches de la jeune fille qu'il rêvait de voir se coller contre les siennes. La jeune fille était dans le même état d'esprit surtout qu'elle le voyait reprendre son souffle en transpirant légèrement … quoi de plus excitant ?

Toujours en évitant de se regarder, James se jeta une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de la jeune fille afin de l'embrasser passionnément et de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter la. Elle lui rendit bien volontiers son baiser et très vite, leurs mains repartirent en exploration du corps de l'autre. James remit d'instinct ses doigts à l'intérieur de la jeune fille et colla son sexe contre sa cuisse. Il la sentait prête à l'accueillir et cela le rendait fou. Elle également n'en pouvait plus d'attendre surtout avec ses doigts qui s'étaient remit à bouger en elle, cela était trop difficile d'attendre. Elle rapprocha donc ses hanches de celles de James afin de se placer face à lui.

Toujours sans se décoller, James retira ses doigts et colla son sexe contre celui de Narcissa. Les deux se mirent une nouvelle fois à gémir de plaisir tant ce contact était délicieux. Ils frottèrent leur sexe l'un contre l'autre afin de profiter de ces sensations au maximum jusqu'à ce que James ne tienne plus et entre en elle.

Encore un gémissement de plaisir, intense celui-ci. James resta immobile un instant, le temps que Narcissa s'habitue à sa présente.  
Réunissant tout son courage, il se décida à la regarder.

\- Ça va ma belle ?

\- Oui … Oui ça va … Oh mon dieu c'est… Ouaah …

James sourit et commença doucement à effectuer un mouvement de va et vient en elle. Il ne voulait pas lui dire et il espérait qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte mais c'était sa première fois … Les sensations étaient intenses, il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il allait bientôt craquer c'était certain mais il ne voulait pas que cela arrive trop tôt, il fallait qu'ils profitent.  
Il bougeait à un rythme régulier que Narcissa suivait avec ses hanches. C'était fabuleux, elle ne ressentait même pas de douleur comme cela avait été le cas avec Lucius quelques que mois avant. Ce moment n'était que plaisir et sensations c'était délicieux.

Les gémissements continuaient à s'intensifier au rythme des coups de hanche de James tandis que ces derniers s'accéléraient, les deux jeunes gens savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps.  
Sentant le moment arriver, James se mit à accélérer ses coups de hanches et Narcissa le suivit dans sa cadence. Le jeune homme fut le premier à se libérer dans un râle de plaisir suivit rapidement par Narcissa qui fut envahit une nouvelle fois par le plaisir.

Épuises par tout ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment sans bouger. James se retira néanmoins et se posa contre la porte pour respirer enfin. Ils étaient rassasiés de plaisir et d'émotions pour la journée.

Néanmoins la réalité les rattrapa rapidement et s'en suivit un silence des plus gênant. James regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de coucher avec Narcissa Black. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pu imaginer ce scénario dans sa tête. Malgré tout cela venait bien d'arriver et il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait adoré ça…

Toujours en silence ils commencèrent à se rhabiller. James essayait d'éviter de la toucher en remettant son pantalon. Cela était ridicule mais maintenant que l'excitation était redescendu il avait presque envie de pleurer d'avoir fait ce qu'il venait de faire.

S'en était de même pour Narcissa qui venait tout de même de tromper son amour de toujours, Lucius Malefoy …  
Elle se sentait tellement honteuse d'avoir céder ainsi à ses envies et à son corps. Elle aurait du se retenir et le repousser mais non, elle n'avait pas eu assez de volonté pour cela et s'était laissée allée dans les bras d'un autre.

Une fois rhabiller, ils ouvrirent la porte du placard, heureusement pour eux, personne de se trouvait dans les couloirs. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se mirent très fort à espérer que personne ne les avait entendus sinon ils seraient dans de beaux draps.

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent James prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Narcissa … C'était vraiment … Je sais pas quoi te dire enfin bref je pense que toi aussi tu regrettes un peu on s'est laissé emportés la ..

\- Ça oui on n'aurait pas du faire ça Potter …bon on essaie de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

\- Ça me va …

\- Ok … Bonne journée alors !

\- C'est ça à plus !

James s'éloigna alors de la jeune fille quelque peu rassuré qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas et que cela se soit terminé de cette manière. Néanmoins il se sentait triste … Il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminé la raison précise de son ennuie mais il se sentait embêté. Il aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement. Évidemment les interdits sont toujours excitants mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir comme avant. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils allaient oublier l'épisode du placard ? James était persuadé que c'était impossible …

* * *

Voilà le début j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire merci d'avance


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling bien évidemment.

Merci à Maxine3482 et magiehp de suivre mon histoire j'espère que la suite ne vous decevra pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L** e lendemain James se réveilla difficilement. Il avait très peu dormi, repensant sans cesse au moment qu'il avait passé la veille avec Narcissa. Cela le perturbait au plus au point. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde se retrouver dans une situation pareille surtout avec elle ! Son cœur appartenait depuis bien longtemps à la sulfureuse Lily Evans pourtant il ne s'était pas retenu de coucher avec une autre.

Cela faisait des semaines que Narcissa et lui se chamaillait presque quotidiennement. Tout avait commencé depuis que Sirius avait quitté la célèbre maison des Blacks pour fuir l'influence néfaste de sa famille et venir vivre chez lui.  
En parlait de Sirius il n'était pas question que ce dernier soit au courant de cette histoire.

James était persuadé qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet écart s'il l'apprenait. Le pauvre vieux en deviendrait fou et ne comprendrait pas comment son frère de cœur pouvait le trahir à ce point. James s'en voulait de cette forme de trahison car lui seul savait à quel point la famille de Sirius avait été vache avec lui. Néanmoins cette fille l'avait rendu fou et il n'avait rien pu contrôler une fois arrivé dans ce foutu cagibi. D'un côté James le comprenait parfaitement, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir couché avec elle. Il n'avait écouté que ses hormones et plus rien n'avait compté.

C'est donc l'esprit totalement torturé que James essayait d'émerger de cette nuit difficile. Le fameux Sirius devait sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas tond car il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions pour savoir ou il avait été la nuit dernière. Heureusement que James avait gardé la carte du maraudeur avec lui cette nuit sinon ça aurait été la catastrophe.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête de zombie Jamesie dis moi ou t'étais ?!

\- Mais nulle part Sirius j'étais en train de faire mon heure de colle avec McGonagall !

\- Ah ouais ? et pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu y allais ? On aurait pu organiser une blague !

\- Non c'est bon on va arrêter les conneries Sirius je vais pas tout cumuler c'est bientôt la fin de l'année si ça continue je vais avoir des heures de colles à rattrapé même après que j'ai quitté Poudlard !

La réflexion fit sourire Remus qui se préparait silencieusement dans la salle de bain à côté. La dernière pleine lune remontait à une bonne semaine mais le jeune lycanthrope avait beaucoup de difficultés à se remettre de cette nuit et les cernes qu'il arborait en étaient clairement la preuve.  
Peter quand à lui ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Ce garçon pouvait passer des journées à simplement dormir, manger et écouter la radio des sorciers. James trouvait cela déplorable pour quelqu'un de seize ans, il avait tellement de choses à faire ! Enfin en attendant cela l'arrangeait car comme ça il ne posait pas de questions et c'était pour le mieux.

Le jeune Potter décida de fuir l'interrogatoire de Sirius en allait se réfugier prêt de Remus dans la salle de bain. Il se prépara donc calmement dans la salle de bain à côté de Remus, de Sirius qui les avait rejoints pour se recoiffer pour la quinzième fois et de Peter qui avait enfin décidé de se réveiller.

Cette tache leur prit à tous une dizaine de minutes et ils durent se mettre en route pour leur premier cours de la journée. Potion en commun avec les Serpentards … Youpi.  
Sirius râlait de devoir commencer la journée avec ces serpents de malheurs tandis que Remus et Peter gardaient le silence en l'écoutant déblatérer des insultes à tout va. James quand à lui, commençait à stresser. Il allait déjà se trouver face à elle.

Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Après tout d'habitude ils arrivaient très bien à faire semblant de s'ignorer royalement. Il fallait simplement qu'il agisse comme d'habitude et il n'y aurait pas de problème.

\- Hey coucou les gars !

James se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui les appelait. Il s'agissait de la jolie Alice Anderson accompagnée de son petit ami Franck Londubat. James leur sourit en les voyants. Le jeune homme les appréciait énormément ils étaient toujours la pour aider les autres et ne causaient jamais d'histoire à personne. Des gens bien en définitive.

\- Coucou Alice, coucou Franck ! Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va et vous ?

\- Ça va, répondit Sirius, Enfin ça irait mieux si on n'allait pas en potion avec les autres débiles !

\- Oh ça, je vous comprends …

Alice non plus n'appréciait pas beaucoup les Serpentards même si elle parvenait plus facilement à les supporter.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser les amis moi j'ai cours d'enchantement !

\- Ok Franck à plus !

Franck appartenait à la maison de Serdaigles, il avait donc des cours différents des autres élèves de Gryffondor. Alice se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser comme si elle n'allait plus le voir pendant des années.  
Cela fit sourire James, ils étaient si mignons tous les deux.

Les cinq amis reprirent donc leur chemin vers les cahots du château. Une fois arrivés, tous arborèrent une mine triste sauf James qui était étrangement stressé et tendu. Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer lentement dans la salle de cours du professeur Slugorn et tous prirent place. Comme toujours les Serpentards se mettaient devant et les Gryffondors dans le fond de la classe. Il y avait donc une sorte de no man's land entre les deux maisons. C'était amplement suffisant pour symboliser la tension qui régnait entre les deux maisons.

James se trouvait comme toujours assis à côté de Sirius qui était occupé à dessiner sur une feuille en écoutant vaguement ce que disait leur professeur. Le jeune Potter quand à lui ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de Narcissa.  
Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la salle de cours, elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard. James savait que ce se passerait comme ça mais il se sentit vexé. Il se doutait déjà que ce serait difficile mais il était maintenant persuadé que ce serait impossible pour lui de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Cependant au fur et à mesure du cours James remarqua que Narcissa commençait à jeter de petits coups d'œil vers lui. Cela le fit rougir instantanément. Il regrettait de réagir comme ça il aurait voulu tout oublier et l'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait au début mais le fait qu'elle le regarde discrètement l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Pendant tout le reste du cours les deux amants se jetèrent des coups d'œil en rougissant. James sentit son pantalon devenir trop étroit et sent que son érection commençait à apparaitre.

\- Tu peux me passer des feuilles de menthes Potter ?

James se retourna en sursaut en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de lui parler. Lily Evans …  
Le simple fait de la regarder lui faisait se sentir extrêmement mal. Cela faisait des années qu'il lui courrait après étant follement amoureux d'elle. Néanmoins elle passait son temps à le repousser en prétendant que ce n'était qu'un enfant pourri gâté, prétentieux et qu'il ne l'aimait pas réellement.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sur ce coup là elle avait clairement raison. Il l'avait « trompée » avec Narcissa la nuit dernière.  
C'est en regardant Lily qu'il se demande comment il a pu coucher avec une autre. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant lui faisait perdre la tête. Pour Lily il ne ressentait pas qu'une attirance physique comme pour Narcissa, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche il avait envie de l'écouter parler des heures et il ne voyait que des qualités chez elle.

\- Potter ?!

\- Oh oui oui Evans pardon !

La jeune fille le regarda étonné qu'il s'excuse en public. Étrange celui la …

James lui passa la menthe qu'elle avait demandé et tenta de rester concentrer sur sa potion jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il ne voulait pas que Lily le voie regarder Narcissa ou qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

James et Sirius finirent leur potion sans y faire vraiment attention. De toute façon ce n'était pas une matière qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup puis Slugorn ne les embêtait pas trop donc tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Bordel, jura Sirius après la fin du cours, on est encore avec les Serpentards après… Pour étude des moldus en plus je sens qu'ils vont me gonfler !

Sirius détestait particulièrement les cours avec Serpentards et surtout ceux la car il y en avait toujours un pour faire une remarque désobligeante concernant les moldus. Pour la plupart ils ne faisaient que répéter bêtement les idées préconçues qu'ils ont entendues de leurs parents. Néanmoins, a force de se répéter que quelque chose est vrai on finit par réellement y croire …

Ils apprirent durant le chemin que le cours allait se dérouler près du lac. Cela eu pour effet de calmer les remarques des Serpentards car tous commencèrent à avoir peur. Tous les élèves de Poudlard savaient pertinemment que le lac était infesté de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.  
Même si Hagrid insistait sur le fait qu'elles étaient inoffensives, James savait très bien qu'il n'était pas conseillé de se faire un bain de minuit dedans …

Arrivés devant le lac, le professeur les y attendait déjà. Elle portait une combinaison dont les moldus se servent pour faire de la plongée sous marine. Cela ne rassura absolument personne.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une activité qui est très appréciée par les jeunes moldus ! Ça s'appelle le Kayak !

A l'annonce de ce mot, certains élèves réagirent en s'extasiant. Cela concernait davantage les élèves issus de familles moldus comme Evans ou la farouche Elena Jones. Les deux jeunes filles parlaient avec entrain de cette activité qui semblait être un sport nautique. Jones était très enthousiaste et disait avec fierté qu'elle en avait déjà fait tandis qu'Evans mentionnait prudemment le fait que cela pouvait être dangereux.

Cela apporta de l'intérêt pour James. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment fan de l'eau il appréciait le sport plus que tout. Le fait d'en apprendre un nouveau lui redonna de l'entrain.

\- Alors, poursuivit le professeur, qui peut me dire un peu en quoi consiste ce sport ?

Comme d'habitude Lily Evans leva les bras haut dans le ciel comme si elle voulait attraper un nuage.

\- Oui Miss Evans ?

\- Le kayak est un sport nautique. Pour le pratiquer il faut être seul sur ce qu'on appelle une barque et nos jambes sont allongées dedans. Pour se diriger, cela se fait grâce à une pagaye qu'il suffit de placer d'un coté ou de l'autre de la barque.

Comme d'habitude Evans savait tout … même sur ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. C'était pour cela que James l'admirait tant.

\- Très bien miss, 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Alors comme l'a mentionnée votre camarade vous allez être sur des barques. Pour vous faciliter la tache je vais vous regrouper par groupes de deux élèves et je lancerai un sort pour que vous soyez obligé de rester à proximité l'un de l'autre.  
Ne vous agitez pas, je fais les groupes !

Un vent de protestation s'éleva à la suite de cette dernière phrase. Tous savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle placerait un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard … Génial.

Très vite le professeur commença à dire le nom des groupes.

\- Lupin et Gregorovic, Evans et Parkinson, Anderson et Rogue, Sirius Black et Mcdixon, Narcissa Black et Potter, Pettigrow et Crabe …

James se figea sur place. Le destin s'acharnait sur lui ce n'était pas possible. Voilà qu'il allait se retrouver avec Narcissa il ne manquait plus que ça. Il lui lança un coup d'œil discret et vit qu'elle en faisait de même. Les deux détournèrent le regard en rougissant expressément.  
Comment fallait-il qu'il réagisse ? Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de répondre intérieurement à sa question.

\- Allez les enfants, on ne perd pas de temps mettez vous en place !

Tout en râlant, les élèves se mirent en combinaison et se placèrent donc en binôme. James se rapprocha de Narcissa en grognant un peu pour faire comme tous les autres. Son estomac se tordait en s'approchant d'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas stressé comme ça.

Suivant les instructions de leur professeur ils montèrent chacun dans leur barque.

\- Alors mettez vous bien en place je vais vous aider à aller à l'eau !

Tous attendirent donc que le professeur vienne les pousser dans l'eau. James sourit lorsqu'il vit le visage de Narcissa se déformer par la peur quand elle se retrouva dans l'eau sans y avoir vraiment été préparée. Elle ne cessait de tanguer de gauche à droite et semblait tétanisée de peur.  
Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se moquer d'elle davantage car très vite il se retrouva également à l'eau.

La sensation était très étrange. La combinaison était collée à son corps et de l'eau s'était infiltré dans le fond de sa barque ce qui eut pour effet de le rafraichir instantanément.  
Sa barque à lui tanguait beaucoup également et il faillit se retrouver à l'eau en essayant de garder son équilibre.  
James comprit qu'il fallait éviter de trop bouger pour éviter de tomber. Chose que Narcissa n'avait pas encore tout à fait intégrée car elle n'arrêtait pas de se tordre dans tous les sens pour trouver un semblant d'équilibre.

\- Arrête de bouger, ça va s'équilibrer tout seul !

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul Potter.

James en resta bouche bée. Elle avait dit cette phrase sans aucune animosité mais avec une telle froideur que ça le laissait sans voix. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Oh tu vas te calmer ma grande tu me parle pas comme ça !

\- Je te parle comme je veux Potter

\- T'étais pas si désagréable hier si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Cette phrase la bloqua et elle rougit immédiatement

\- On a dit qu'on en parlait plus Potter ! C'était une connerie et tu le sais donc maintenant stop !

\- C'est trop facile t'assume rien et maintenant voila … T'as aimé et tu meures d'envie de recommencer donc arrête de nier !

\- Tu fabules mon gars c'est du grand n'importe quoi c'est toi qui est en manque !

Sur le coup des nerfs elle donna un grand coup de pagaye dans l'eau qui la fit se déséquilibrer et tomber à l'eau. James fut touché emporté par le courant qu'elle avait créé et les deux se retrouvèrent à l'eau. Glacée évidemment…  
Narcissa commençait à crier.

\- Mais arrête de crier comme ça, nage jusqu'au kayak pour te remettre dessus !

\- Je ne sais pas nager !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Aide-moi !

Elle commençait à couler et bientôt les forces allaient lui manquer pour tenter de rester à flot. James laissa son kayak à la dérive et se dirigea vers la belle blonde. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la maintenir à lui.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te ramener à ta barque.

Narcissa ne disait plus rien. Elle se laissait faire même si James sentait parfaitement qu'elle était tendue. Néanmoins il ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de sa phobie de l'eau ou si c'était sa proximité qui l'a rendait si nerveuse.

Une fois arrivé vers la barque de la jeune fille il poussa le kayak contre un rocher pour le maintenir stable.

\- Vas y monte dessus !

\- Ok …

Elle s'agrippa au kayak qui bougeait en rythme avec l'eau et essaya de se glisser dedans. James l'aida en poussant ses fesses et rapidement elle parvint à se hisser à l'intérieur.  
Elle soupira de soulagement et le regarda froidement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends, retourne dans ton bateau Potter

\- Oh je pensais que tu étais polie comme fille tu ne dis même pas merci

\- Je t'en pris Potter ne me parle pas de bonnes manières, tu es très mal placer pour ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

James ne comprenait pas. Il était d'accord sur le fait qu'il faisait souvent des blagues de mauvais gouts mais il avait toujours été bien élevé et poli avec tout le monde néanmoins.

\- Quand on couche avec une fille Potter, on s'assure avant d'avoir jeter un sort de contraception !

James fut abasourdit et ne trouva rien à répondre. L'angoisse commença à naître en lui. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient oublié …


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le troisième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! Merci pour les encouragements. J'ai pas mal d'idées qui me viennent donc pas mal de chapitres sont à prévoir

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

C'est en se rhabillant après leurs étreintes passionnées dans le placard que Narcissa s'était rendu compte qu'elle et James avaient oublié de lancer un sort de contraception.  
Depuis, elle s'en rendait malade. Elle qui n'oubliait jamais ce genre de détails d'habitude …

Avec Lucius elle était toujours prévoyante. A chaque fois qu'elle savait qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec lui elle se préparait une potion contraceptive qui agissait sur une période de douze heures, juste au cas où…  
Seulement là, avec Potter, rien n'avait été prévu à l'avance. Comme à chaque fois, ils s'étaient croisés par hasard dans un couloir et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. La jeune fille se rappelait très bien de leur conversation :

\- Oh Narcissa ! Dis donc, Malefoy te laisse te balader toute seule dans le château ?!

\- La ferme Potter et occupe toi de tes affaires je te l'ai déjà dis !

\- Ahah tu aurais vu ta tête hier quand il t'a forcé à manger avec Goyle crois moi là tu es pas crédible ! J'étais mort de rire franchement, il n'arrêtait pas de te parler et toi tu le snobais avec grâce, c'était un merveilleux spectacle !

Narcissa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vrai que durant le repas de la veille, elle avait du supporter cet imbécile de Goyle … Il avait été insupportable. Il avait passé la soirée à raconter des blagues débiles, la pauvre Narcissa avait fini avec une migraine carabinée.  
Tout ça car Lucius, qui avait fini ses études et qui n'était donc plus à Poudlard, était jaloux et il ne voulait pas que d'autres élèves du genre masculin s'approchent trop près d'elle. Au début Narcissa avait trouvé cela « trop mignon » mais très vite c'était devenu insupportable et voilà que maintenant il lui collait un garde du corps ! Quitte à choisir, la jeune Serpentarde aurait largement préféré Severus Rogue mais Lucius en avait décidé autrement. Surtout qu'il avait estimé que Severus n'était pas assez imposant pour éloigner de potentiels rivaux.

\- Ah tu souris Blondie, j'ai donc raison ! Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire !

\- Oh bah voyons, Monsieur Modeste par excellence !

\- Oh, comment t'as deviné que c'était mon surnom ?! T'es trop forte !

\- Rolala tu ne sers à rien …

Narcissa lui répondait tout de même en souriant. Malgré ses conneries à longueur de temps il parvenait tout de même à la faire rire.

\- Et toi sinon Potter, ça avance avec Evans ?

Après qu'elle ai posé cette question, Narcissa se rappelle que James avait légèrement perdu son sourire mais cela n'avait duré qu'une demi seconde, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien vu.

\- Oh tu sais, lui répondit-il, elle est folle de moi mais elle essaie simplement de se persuader du contraire.

\- Bah bien sur, tu rêve mon pauvre Potter, t'es en manque et tu t'imagines des choses.

\- En manque de rien du tout, j'ai qui je veux moi t'as oublié à qui tu parlais ? C'est toi qui transfère ta frustration sexuelle sur moi !

\- Ma frustration sexuelle ?! Mais t'as été cherché ça où ?!

\- Basique. Malefoy n'étant plus là pour te faire des petits plaisir, tu es donc en manque et tu t'imagines que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

A cet instant Potter souriant franchement.

\- Mais quelle théorie passionnante Dr Potter !

\- N'est ce pas ! Oh mais si c'est que ça on peut jouer au docteur tous les deux hein ! Je peux bien remplacer ton petit blond quelques temps.

En disant cela il s'était rapproché d'elle. Narcissa savait qu'il était comme ça et que ce n'était qu'une énième blague mais elle en ressentit une vague de désir l'envahir.  
Puis après tout, il n'avait pas totalement tord. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lucius et ses hormones l'a travaillait à un point qui en devenait malsain.

Tous ces éléments combinés les avait irrémédiablement conduits jusqu'à ce fameux placard à balais où ils avaient enfin libéré toute la tension qu'il existant entre eux.  
Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher de cette manière. Tout avait commencé depuis que Sirius avait quitté la maison familiale pour aller vivre que les Potter. Malgré le fait que toute la famille Black s'était mise d'accord pour dire que Sirius était un traitre à son sang, Narcissa ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

Depuis qu'il était petit il se disputait sans cesse avec sa mère ou avec Bella car il les trouvait « méchantes » parlé mal des moldus ainsi que des sorciers ayants des origines moldus. Narcissa elle-même trouvait sa famille trop extrémiste sur certains points. Certes elle pensait que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux moldus mais ceux qu'ils appelaient des « sangs de bourbes » étaient tout de même des sorciers à part entière. Il suffisait de voir les talents magiques que possédaient Lily Evans pour ne plus en douter une seule seconde.  
Il était donc évident pour Narcissa qu'un jour ou l'autre l'histoire tourne mal entre Sirius et sa famille. Pour autant, il n'en restait pas moins son cousin et elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui.

Voilà pourquoi, depuis le début de l'année elle parlait secrètement avec James Potter. Initialement c'était pour avoir des nouvelles de Sirius. La première fois qu'elle avait osé aller le voir pour lui demander comment allait son cousin, Potter s'était montré glaciale avec elle et n'avait pas daigné lui répondre. Néanmoins trois jours plus tard, ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir de l'école et il lui avait dit :

\- Si tu veux tout savoir Sirius a mangé des nouilles chinoises ce midi, il a adoré ça !

Derrière la plaisanterie, Narcissa avait sentit que Potter avait compris son inquiétude et qu'il tenait à la rassurer quand au fait qu'il allait bien.  
Depuis lors à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir ou à la sortit d'un cours il lui disait de manière dérisoire comment allait son cousin. Au fur et à mesure du temps ils s'étaient mit à parler d'autres choses que de Sirius évidemment, il commençait à la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle était fiancée à Lucius et elle se moquait de lui et de son obstination pour conquérir Evans. De la une amitié étrange est née.

Cela aurait pu être une magnifique histoire d'humilité que Narcissa et James auraient pu raconter à leurs enfants plus tard s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de placard.

Qu'est ce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir écouter ses instincts primaires, elle le regrettait amèrement. Lucius qui mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas, là il avait tout gagné le pauvre ! Elle regrettait cet écart de conduite d'autant plus car elle était folle amoureuse de Lucius. Elle était persuadée que s'il avait encore été à Poudlard jamais elle ne l'aurait trompé comme ça. Par sa présence il la comblait entièrement. Néanmoins quand il n'était pas près d'elle, elle se sentait vide ….

Elle essayait de se consoler en se disant cela mais elle était tout à fait consciente que tout était de sa faute. Une fille de bonne famille comme elle n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller dans les bras du premier garçon qui lui faisait du rentre dedans !

Et en plus il avait fallu qu'elle oublie de se protéger mais bon sang elle ne se reconnaissait plus ! Ce maudit Potter lui avait complètement fait perdre la tête. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle lui parle, plus jamais ! Il lui avait fait renoncer à tous ses principes cet enfoiré il ne fallait plus qu'elle le voit. Tant pis pour Sirius, elle n'aurait plus de ses nouvelles mais elle était maintenait persuadée qu'il allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il vivait loin de la famille Black.

Mais comme toujours Potter revenait à la charge. Elle l'avait bien sentit pendant le cours de potion il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Pour même Evans a essayé de lui parler mais il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. Il ignorait Evans pour elle … Lily Evans quoi, l'amour de sa vie ! Narcissa était énervée qu'il réagisse comme cela mais ça la flattait en même temps.  
Ça signifiait qu'il avait aimé le moment qu'ils aient passé dans le placard et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. C'était bon pour son égaux mais très mauvais pour le déroulement de sa vie. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle lui parle il fallait résister à ses grands yeux noisettes qui n'arrêtaient pas de la chercher du regard. …

Et voila qu'en cours d'étude des moldus il a fallu qu'elle se retrouve avec lui. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Si la malchance existait vraiment elle s'était définitivement acharnée sur elle c'était obligé !  
Ce cours avait été horrible elle était même tombée dans l'eau et avait été obligée de lui demander de l'aide. Quelle honte ! Elle n'avait pas voulu pas s'abaisser à ça mais une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée entièrement dans l'eau elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne savait absolument pas nager et ça l'avait faite paniquer.  
Et en plus de l'aider, cet enfoiré lui avait reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le placard – jamais elle ne se permettrait de formuler clairement ce qu'ils avaient fait dans son esprit – il ne manquait pas de toupet !  
C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle lui avait alors fait remarquer ce qui la tracassait depuis la veille. Ils ne s'étaient pas protéger ….

Quand elle lui avait dit, elle se rappelle avoir vu son visage changer totalement. Il était devenu pale comme un linge. Il devait s'en vouloir autant qu'elle maintenant. Tant mieux, il arrêterait de la chercher du regard comme ça … Enfin elle espérait qu'il arrêterait.

\- NARCISSA !

La dite Narcissa sursauta de son lit. En entendant son prénom hurlé par la mélodieuse voix de sa sœur Bellatrix, la jeune fille réalisa que cela faisait une bonne heure et demi qu'elle était allongée sur son lit dans son dortoir. Elle avait même oublié d'aller manger. Normal que sa sœur ainée s'inquiète.

\- J'arrive Bella, je prenais une douche !

\- Oh bah grouille toi princesse t'as loupé le repas …

\- Oui oui j'arrive.

Elle se releva lentement de son lit et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. La majorité des élèves étaient présents et profitaient du temps qu'il leur restait avant de dormir pour rire entre eux et se détendre. Narcissa aimerait tellement en faire autant …

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Cissy t'as l'air... Bizarre !

\- Rien t'inquiète Bella je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

\- D'accord je ne m'inquiète pas. Bon, Maman a envoyé une lettre pour nous tout à l'heure elle veut qu'on passe à pré au lard dans la semaine pour s'acheter des robes de soirée. Quand on va rentrer chez nous pour les vacances d'été, elle va organiser une réception avec toutes les grandes familles de sorciers, ca va être génial ! Et c'est bientôt mine de rien faut qu'on s'organise !

Narcissa se réveilla instantanément. Elle adorait les soirées et les réceptions. Recevoir du monde, parler avec des gens de la haute société, qu'est ce qu'elle adorait cela. Oublié Potter, oubliés tous ses soucis son esprit était désormais obnubilé par la future soirée qui s'annonçait.

\- Super ça Bella, ça va être formidable ! Tu sais quand est la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard ?

\- Oui ça tombe bien c'est demain ! On va pouvoir faire du repérage !

\- Génial !

L'esprit consacré à sa soirée, Narcissa oublia que les sorties à Pré au lard étaient pour tous les élèves, de toutes les maisons … Dont les Gryffondor bien entendu …  
La jeune fille s'imaginait déjà avec une robe somptueuse et des chaussures de princesse avec lesquelles elle marcherait gracieusement pour aller parler à chaque invité présent.

\- Il faut prévenir Andromeda aussi, Bella !

\- Hum ...

Narcissa avait relancé le sujet car Bellatrix était en froid avec leur troisième sœur Andromeda. Cette dernière s'était beaucoup éloignée de ses sœurs ces derniers temps elle semblait absente et plus du tout attirée par les mêmes choses que les autres membre de la famille Black. Narcissa se demandait pourquoi Andromeda avait changé comme cela mais elle ne comprenait pas. Tout comme pour Sirius elle restait tout de même sa sœur et elle devait être au courant de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Je vais me coucher Cissy, occupe toi de lui dire alors!

\- Ok Bella je m'en occuperai.

Narcissa remonta dans son dortoir en se disant qu'elle lui parlerait le lendemain. En attendant elle s'imaginait encore défiler dans son salon en robe de princesse. Elle revint à la réalité en ayant une vision d'horreur ...  
Elle, vêtue d'une merveilleuse robe et des chaussures dignes d'un conte de fée ... Le tout gâché par un ventre de femme enceinte.

Narcissa n'en dormit pas de la nuit.


End file.
